Pink Haired Robin Hood
by Insanitys My Cup Of Tea
Summary: Your a thief." Remarked the girl with black hair and haunting white eyes. "Ah, it all depends on how you look at it, milady, I prefer to be called an Expert Treasure-Hunter."


I do not own Naruto, or Robin Hood for that matter. The only thing I own is my computer and the plot bunny of this story.

Well, let the fanfic begin.

* * *

This should have been considerably easy, get in, get the scroll, and get the hell out. If only someone had mentioned that besides guards the Hyuuga family also kept other forms of defense, because the slight problem that came with the name of dog was not something the thief had been looking forward to.

"Good for nothing waste of space little fur balls," growled Sakura as she ducked behind one of the many houses inside the Hyuuga estate.

"Should have chopped off a few of they're ears, that'd send them running with their tails between they're fat little legs."

Pausing to see if she could hear any growling or barking in the distance, Sakura slide down against the wall onto her bottom in relief.

"Would have made a nice necklace too," She thought, scratching her head.

Now if only she knew where she was, then maybe she could chart a way back to the main gate and out of this hell hole. Glancing at the houses surrounding her, Sakuras eyes narrowed in realization, she was in the center of the estate, where the heads of the family lived.

"Great, just great, now if they catch me I'll be dead for sure," she grumbled.

Swerving her head, Sakura found herself staring at the main house of the Hyuuga estate. She suddenly recalled that if you went straight on from the main house, she could reach the gate in less then ten minutes. Looking to make sure no guards, or god forbid, dogs where lurking around she speed towards the main house. Only when her hands touched the solid concrete of the wall did she realize that her eyes were closed. Sakuras eyes fluttered open, she was so close now, she could almost taste the sake she could buy with the money she earned for selling the scroll.

And what had she to fear? No one was siting on the patio protruding from the side of the main house, slowly, very slowly, almost to slowly for Sakuras liking, she started walking across the yard.

"Ex-excuse me but," a deep intake of breath could be heard "What are y-you doing?"

"Shit," Sakura cursed under her breath and turned to see where the voice had come from.

A girl, no younger then herself, was standing on the patio. She was holding a fan and wearing the traditional kimono for the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Her petite heart shaped face was framed by her dark locks that fell all the way down to her waist. Sakuras eyes trailing down the girls body caused a dark blush that was rather becoming on the girls face to appear, Sakura had to admit, she did have a nice physique. But the thing that held Sakuras attention the most were her eyes, which were hauntingly white and framed by her dark lashes.

"Out for a stroll," Sakura replied "Its such a nice day, er night, wouldn't you agree milady?"

The girl nodded her head "I wasn't a-aware we began letting p-people outside the clan take strolls in the estate after d-dark."

"Oh, I'm the exception," Sakura said with a smirk "And I wasn't aware that the Hyuuga heiress liked to stay awake past the bedtime of the other good little heiresses."

Sakura thought she saw the girl scoff, but couldn't be quite sure in the current lighting. The girl looked down towards Sakuras hands, and her eyes grew a little wider.

"Your a thief," Remarked the girl with an accusing tone.

"Ah, it all depends on how you look at it, milady, I prefer to be called an Expert Treasure-Hunter." Sakura replied with a wink which caused the black haired girl to turn a dark shade of pink.

"I'm going to have to call the guards you know," the girl said with a amused tone to her voice.

Sakura smiled "You're cuter when you don't stutter, you know."

The girl turned a brilliant shade of red, Sakura laughed with mirth. This girl was adorable.

"And what pray tell would you're name be fair maiden?" Sakura asked.

"Hinata-" The girl quickly shut her mouth, ashamed with that fact that she had told this complete stranger her name, and yet again Hinata turned another shade of red.

"It was lovely to make your acquaintance Lady Hinata," Sakura said giving the still blushing girl a low bow "But I fear I must be on my way, and anyway your guards couldn't catch me even if they sprouted wings and flew." And with one last smile and a laugh Sakura took off into the night and out of the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this little bit of, erm, insanity? Anyhow I couldn't get the image of Sakura as a thief out of my head and low and behold this is the plot bunny of it.

A little bit of SakuHina if you squint, well anyway review. Flames are welcome.


End file.
